


The Captain and his First Mate

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and his First Mate

Title: **_The Captain and his First Mate_**  
Artist: ctbn60  
Pairings/characters: Clex Clark/Lex, Bruce   
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Prompts: Harlequin AU / Historical AU  
For: Clex Bingo /  

Short Summary: Captain Luthor took young first mate Kent under his wing - into his heart and his bedchambers. Young Kent finally found someone to share his secret with when their ship is attacked by the dreaded Pirate Wayne. Kent is easily taken prisoner when weakened by a strange glowing green pendant worn by pirate Wayne. What will the captain do to get him back?

Disclaimers: They do not belong to me. Only each other.

Credits: The base photograph taken from a google search.. The caps used were done by me or they were promotional photographs by WB. Check my resource page for more credits.

[   
](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=Clexhistorical.jpg)


End file.
